militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Azon
|wars= World War II |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer= |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= |variants= |weight= VB-1: VB-2: |length= |part_length= |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |armour= |primary_armament= |secondary_armament= |engine= |engine_power= |transmission= |payload_capacity= |fuel_capacity= |pw_ratio= |suspension= |clearance= |vehicle_range= |speed= |guidance= MCLOS radio control system }} AZON ("AZimuth ONly") was one of the world's first smart bombs, deployed by the Allies and contemporary with the German Fritz X. Officially designated VB-1 ("Vertical Bomb 1"), it was invented by Major Henry J. Rand and Thomas J. O'Donnell during the latter stages of World War II, as the answer to the difficult problem of destroying the narrow wooden bridges that supported much of the Burma Railway. AZON was essentially a 1,000 lb (450 kg) General Purpose Bomb with a quadrilateral 4-fin style radio controlled tail fin design as part of a "tail package" to give the half-short ton ordnance the desired guidance capability, allowing adjustment of the vertical trajectory in the yaw axis only, giving the Azon unit a laterally steerable capability and mandating the continued need to accurately release it with a bombsight to ensure it could not fall short of or beyond the target. There were gyroscopes mounted in the bomb's added tail package that made it an Azon unit, to autonomously stabilize it in the roll axis via operating a pair of ailerons, and a radio control system to operate the proportionally-functioning rudders, to directly control the bomb's direction of lateral aim, with the antennas for the tail-mounted receiver unit built into the diagonal support struts of the tail surface assembly. The bomb's receiver and control system were powered by a battery which had around three minutes of battery life. The entire setup in the added "tail package" was sufficient to guide the weapon from a 5,000 foot (1,500 m) drop height to the target. Situated on the tail of the bomb was a 600,000 candela flare which also left behind a noticeable smoke trail, to enable the bombardier to observe and control it from the control aircraft. When used in combat, it was dropped from a modified Consolidated B-24 Liberator, with earlier development test drops of the Azon in the United States sometimes using the B-17 Flying Fortress as the platform. Some ten crews, of the 458th Bombardment Group, based at RAF Horsham St Faith, were trained to drop the device for use in the European theater. The 493rd Bomb Squadron also dropped Azon bombs in Burma in early 1945 from similarly-modified B-24s, based at Pandaveswar Airfield, India, with considerable success, fulfilling the designers' original purpose for the ordnance. Azon operations See also * Bat (U.S. Navy radar-guided bomb) * Fritz X * Razon * GB-8 * List of anti-ship missiles References ;Footnotes ;Bibliography External links * Official 1943 USAAF film describing the AZON bomb * USAAF and USN guided air-to-surface ordnance of World War II * The Dawn of the Smart Bomb * Guided weapons of World War II * GB series weapons * Account of AZON Bomb Use by the 458th Bomb Group in ETO * Account of AZON Bomb Use by the 493rd Bomb Squadron in CBI Theater * Video account of AZON Use Against the Burma Railway bridges * WW II video of AZON Bomb Drop over Burma * Another video of AZONs in action over Burma Category:World War II weapons of the United States Category:World War II aerial bombs of the United States Category:Guided bombs of the United States